Winter
by Absent-Frequency-jAg
Summary: This is 3 years after Ed has arrived in Germany after crossing the gate. So be aware that there this a little German in this but it's only a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Winter

{A jAg Creation}

Chapter 1

December 13th Munich, Germany; it's the dead of winter and the snow has already started falling. It snows every year but strangely we have not had one white Christmas; maybe this year we'll get lucky. I live with my friend Alfons; he reminds me a lot of my brother though I tend to keep that a secret; I don't want him to know that sometimes he makes me want to cry. I rented an apartment on the other side of town just incase if Alfons got to me to the point where tears were certain. Normally around that time we would have these stupid little fights that would tear us a part as well; those stupid fights... Those are what separated us now; not just for the fact that he wants to hide me from his family just makes me sick to my stomach. Am I his dirty little secret? Is he ashamed of me? Why does he do this?

Leaning against the window I watch the snow fall; I've come to a problem in my studies and taking a break from it all seemed like a good way to clear my head. All the while a song rang through my head called Heart Failure; it seemed to fit the mood.

_I wonder if the library is open… _I thought as I turned to grab my coat and head out the door and down the hall to the exit. For days I had wondered if killing myself was the only solution to my problem, I would smack myself when I realized how dumb I was being for even thinking of such a thing. Out side the cold snowy air seemed to sting my face, I still wondered how people could live in this cold; sighing I kept walking through the already thick accumulation of snow on the side walks. I was nearly frozen by the time I reached the library, to my surprise Alfons and his sister seemed to be perched happily reading books, laughing, and enjoying themselves.

I couldn't help but glance over at him for a second before he looked back up at me as I turned to put my snow cover jacket and scarf on the coat rack to dry. I didn't look at him as I walked past though he seemed to stair.

"Hey; what's up Al?" Alfonse's sister asked as he turned back to face her.

"Oh it's nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew." He smiled to her as they continued reading; hearing him say that almost made m drop the book I had chosen. Sucking it up, I chose a few more books before going to the front desk, asking for a pen and some paper before sitting down at the table adjacent to them. I could feel one pair of eyes seeming to pierce into my back; watching me; staring like a hungry animal stalking its food. But, what I didn't know is that it was Alfonse's sister that had seemed to taking a liking to my appearance. As I read and studied I could feel her staring at me.

"Sis; what are you looking at?" I heard Alfons ask.

"Huh, oh nothing." She asked, I could tell by her voice she had taken quite an interest in me as she watched me study. After a while, the heat from the library began to get to me; I rolled up my sleeves and continued with my studies; surprisingly Al and his sister remained and would run to go get more books ever-so-often so to keep entertained. After a few hours I got up and put the books back and got ready to leave, to my surprise Alfonse's sister wanted to leave at the same time as I. Grabbing my coat I made my way outside into the already thick snow as Alfons and his sister fallowed after and hopped into the car they drove in; I didn't watch them, I was guessing Alfons knew I didn't want anything to do with him right now.

As they drove by Alfons splashed sludge from the frozen road all over me; I could see through the back window that his sister made him stop the car so she could yell at him. Before I knew it Alfons had stepped out of the car; I clenched my fists in anger. I was tired of him treating me like this when he had his family over. He walked over to me as I saw his sister step out as well; he walked over to me and we looked each other in the eye, he could see my anger and frustration. Swing my arm back I punched him right in the face, knocking him to the ground; his sister standing in shock before I spoke.

"You bastard; first you hide me from your family like I'm the fuckin' plague and then you go and splash me with the filthy sludge on the road! I am tired of being treated like this all the time!" I shouted as I took off running past him and past his sister; Alfonse's sister stood in awe, she had no clue that Alfons and I knew each other or that he had been purposely treating me like this. She walked over and helped him up.

"Al, you need to explain this to me." Alfonse's sister demanded; I slowed to a walk as I pulled my scarf over to hide my head from the cold and the fact that my hair was wet with sludge.

"I do know him." Alfons sighed; I walked until I got back to the apartment, avoiding even a greeting from Gracia and her new lover, the former Nazi soldier Mr. Hughes.

"Why; why didn't you tell me, why did you do that to him?" she continued to ask; brushing himself off as he stood he turned to his sister with a scowl and eyes filled with guilt.

"Because I was ashamed I know him, I hid him from you and the rest of our family because I was afraid no one would like him, I didn't want his feeling to be hurt so I played the little games like this, I didn't mean to hurt him…" Alfons explained, his sister looked to be enraged now as she walked towards him.

"You honestly thought treating him like that would be funny! What's wrong with you!" she yelled; Alfons flinched at the sound of her voice before turning and walking to the car.

"Let's go home. We'll talk about it later…" he spoke as he got in waiting for her then soon driving away. Finally arriving at the apartment I removed my soaked clothes and set them to dry on the coat rack, making my way to the bathroom I drew myself a hot bath to warm my frozen body. Once it was drawn I pulled my suspenders from my shoulders before undoing my pants and letting them slide to the floor, wiggling out of my bright blue boxers I stepped out of them to undo my shirt and let it as well fall to the floor. Now nude I pulled the rubber band that held my hair so tightly in a high pony tail. Slipping into the warm bath I sighed softly as my body warmed and got used to the warm temperature.

Looking out the snow covered window perched on the high wall of the bathroom I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Alfons really did introduce me to his family and didn't treat me the way he did. It always hurt but he always failed to release just how painful his actions where, especially around Christmas. Sighing softly I sunk down in the warm water; the water rippled and shimmered around my body as I soaked in the warm waters of the bath. An hour passed before the water began to lose its warmth; standing up I lifted myself out of the tub before unplugging the drain and watching the water swirl before disappearing down the drain. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waste I walked into the living in order to make my way to my room to get new clothes.

"Hello Edward…" a familiar voice spoke, flinching and blushing brightly I turned to face him. It was Alfons, but how did he find my apartment number, or even the building for that matter? Keeping hold of the towel around my waste he rose up and walked towards me; placing his hand on my shoulder as I stepped back against the wall he looked me in the eye before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine; blushing brightly as his arm moved to wrap around my form as he deepens the kiss. Breaking the kiss the rested his head at the base of my neck to lightly nibble to at it.

"I'm sorry Edward…" he panted softly as he continued his actions, his hand sliding down to grab my wrist and hold away from my body, pinning my form to the wall as he did the same with the opposite wrist. I didn't move, nor did I speak, I didn't expect him to find me and none the less do this. Lowering his body he licked at my chest; holding my wrists as best as he could to keep me from resisting, he knew how I was about these things. I would always resist when it came as a surprise, sure my body liked it and the reaction was clear as it continued to grow from under the towel, making a tent like form appear. Smirking Alfons seemed to like my bodies reaction; letting go of my wrists he dropped to his knees before me, reaching up he gently pulled the towel from my form revealing my swollen length.

I blushed brightly as I saw Alfons lean forward ready to make his move; putting a hand on his forehead to stop him from it, a hand up to my face to almost try and hide myself from the embarrassment. Alfons looked at up me with a smirk as he gripped my wrist tightly and pulled it away from his head; struggling I continued to try to stop him before he pushed himself forward into my form and began to softly light at my length; closing my eyes and bighting my lower lip I continued to struggle, fighting against him.

"Stop struggling… I don't want to end up hurting you…" he spoke softly, leaning against the wall I slid to the floor, my legs spread for easy access. I continued to struggle and tried to push him away as he continued to lick and lightly suckle. I watched as Alfons unzipped his pants and pulled out his own swollen length, beating off to the current situation; it was clear that he came by only to use me for pleasure. It was obvious I wasn't in the mood for anything like this but he insisted that I perform. Sitting up, grabbing my wrist he flips me over into my rear was in the air and he was hold my arm against my back to keep me from moving.

"Don't struggle, it'll only hurt more…" he smirked as he sat up on his knees placing his length at my entrance. Spitting in his hand he rubbed it against his member to lubricate it before placing it back at me, pushing it in I let out a grunting yelp as he began to force himself into my body.

"Stop, it hurts!" I struggled trying to get out of his grip, merely smirking as he gained speed with each thrust, getting harder and harder. Letting out a soft scream as my body shook beneath him, Alfons didn't like that at all; glaring at me he reached back, gripped my hair tightly and pulling my head back.

"Shut your mouth Edward…" he spoke with anger, this position only made me hurt more, my beliefs and expectations where clear as day, he only came over to use me. Holding me there for a few minutes before shoving me into the wall, hitting my nose and causing it to bleed as my head hit against the wall. I could hear Alfons panting heavily indicating his climax was reaching, it was almost relieving to hear him pant and moan with pleasure, but now I myself had gone limp with discomfort and pain. Tears in my eyes as his thrusts got faster and harder; biting into my lower lip causing it to bleed to trying and deal with pain.

"Ahh… I'm gonna-..!" he cut off as he slammed harder into my rear I felt his seed enter my body quickly before Alfons pulled out, soft bits of blood from the forced entry remained on him. I lay there as Alfons let me go, slowly sitting up and standing, my hair hiding my tear stained face as my head hung low, walking to my room I shut and locked the door. Alfons watched as I retreated to my room, frowning he stood up and faced my door and began to yell.

"You coward, I should have known how big of a wimp you were from the start!" he shouted before storming out of the apartment and out of the building. I set curled up with my knees up to my chest in my bed, soft drips of blood staining the ivory white sheets. Leaning my head against the wall feeling used and pain as tears slide down my soft cheeks; I was oblivious to how Alfons was, even now I didn't know who he was anymore; him hiding behind a fake smile so he could just force his way with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night I couldn't sleep, I sat there and watched as the sky changed from dust to dawn, the snow only stopping once or twice before starting again. Still nude I finally got myself up to get food and water, it is my own apartment so I felt no need to get dressed at this point; my rear being terribly sore from what happened. Sitting down after grabbing a bowl of oatmeal and a mug of tea, I ate silently and slowly before stopping in the middle, just thinking about last night made me lose my apatite. Getting up I walked to the bathroom and wetted a rag with warm water, just giving my body a nice rub down to try and make myself feel clean.

After a few minutes I left the bathroom and went to my room to get some clothes and get dressed incase if unexpected company decided to drop buy like last night. Now fully dressed I sat on my bed, I felt worse than ever at this point, not being able to think of what to do, I decided to study to pass time. Days, even weeks passed, I hadn't left my house and now it was Christmas Eve. Stopping I looked at the clock, 9:30 PM it read; looking out the window I saw the decorated roves of each building with rainbow Christmas lights shining against the pure white snow; for once, we got a white Christmas but it only made things harder thinking of how nice Alfons used to be. Getting up, not being able to take the pain anymore, I felt like sleeping the night away, but I just couldn't. Going to my medicine cabinet I realized I had stopped taking my Insomnia medicine and that was partially the reason I couldn't sleep.

Opening the bottle I took two pills out and slipped them into my mouth and swallowed them. Turning I left the bathroom and got my coat and scarf on so I could take a walk and admire the sights of building decorated for Christmas; forgetting that it took about 10 minutes at the most for the pills to kick in. After about 7 minutes into my walk I began to feel tired and sluggish, the medicine was kicking in. Finding a clear spot I sat down to take a break, before I knew it I was fast asleep in the snowy air of the city. Minutes passed as I rested soundly not even realizing how dangerous it was to sleep outside in the snow, or even knowing that I was asleep; but as luck would have it, Alfons, his sister, his mother, and his father just so happened to be walking down the snow covered side walk. Alfons froze with a soft look of surprised on his face; his family stopped and looked at him in confusion. Thinking something was seriously wrong since he never knew that I had insomnia he rushed over to me and knelt down to look at me face before shaking my shoulder to try and wake me up.

"Edward, are you alright? Come on, wake up; you know it's not safe to sleep outside like this." He spoke softly, I didn't wake up. His family stood in confusion as they watched Alfons try to wake me; after a few minute he sighed in worry and put his arm around me and picked me up bridle style.

"Son; who is this boy?" His mother spoke softly; Alfons turned with a look of worry to them.

"He's a good friend of mine, a very good friend." He spoke softly; he decided to take me to his house to keep an eye on me until I woke up. They looked surprised since they didn't know he knew him or even had any friends here. They fallowed behind him as they walked home, Alfons constantly looked down at me to make sure I was ok. My cold form lying almost lifelessly in his arms; the rest of them could tell he was worried.

When the arrived Alfons took me back to his room and grabbed a pair of my pajamas that I had left there just incase. Laying me onto his bed he pulled the covers over me and tucked me in before leaving the door cracked open so he would be able to hear when I woke up. Hours passed and his family and him where having a great time, though they could tell he is was still worrying and kept an ear out to listen. A few more hours passed by and Alfonse's family had all gone to bed for the night to await Christmas Morn; Alfons on the other hand pulled a chair into his room and sat next to me as I slept. After a few minutes of watching he had fallen asleep in the chair; not long after that I had woken up and sat up to look around.

_Wha-Where am I? Wait, this is Alfonse's room…_ I thought as I turned to my side and saw Alfons asleep in the chair next to his bed. It looked like he was keeping an eye on me, like he was worried. Still being tired I pulled myself over to Alfons, slowly and quietly I made my way into his lap, wrapping my arms around him I laid my head on his shoulder slowly falling asleep not long after in his lap. That morning Alfonse's sister knocked on the door to his room, seeing that he was sleeping later the usual; peering into his room she saw the way we were sleeping, our arms wrapped around each other, a look of surprise spread across her face now. It made her wonder if I was something more than a friend to Alfons.

"Sophie, if your brother awake yet? Her mother called out; his sister turned in her direction and motioned for her to come have a look.

"No, but come look at this. It makes me wonder…" she spoke as their mother walked over to see what she had spoken about. When she saw as well, a look of surprise spread across her face as well, turning to her daughter.

"Let's not tell your father about this." She spoke ad Sophie, Alfonse's sister, nodded in agreement. His sister lightly knocked on his door to try and wake him up.

"Alfons, it's time to wake up." She spoke loudly; Alfons flinched awake and looked at me with a smile before shaking me awake.

"Ed, it's time to wake up…" he spoke softly to me as I yawned and sat up to look at him.

"Alfons…" I spoke softly; he put a finger to my lips to stop me before I could finish.

"Edward, I'm very sorry for what I did to you… I guess I was just mad and that was the only way I saw I could get back at you, I was mistaken for thinking that I could get away with it." He apologizes as he pulled me into a tight hug; hugging him back I smiled. Letting each other go I got out of his lap, Alfons stood up and embraced me once more, I could feel out morning reactions against each other though there wasn't anything the two of us could do about it we decided to just ignore it and have a good day. Exiting his room we both walked into the living room I couldn't help but to smile as I waved to his family.

"This is my friend Edward Elric, Ed this is my family." Alfons smiles as he introducing us all. I kept my smile as I waved to them.

"Edward dear, why don't you spend Christmas with us?" his mother asked with a smile.

"I would love to if that's ok with you Alfons." I smiled widely.

"Sure, that seems like a great plan." He nodded to me; I guess he figured that it would be completely rude to push me out on Christmas. Sitting down I watched as the family exchanged gifts and seeing the joy on everyone's faces as they open each one; standing I remember I had something for Alfons but it was at my apartment.

"Oh, I'll be right back Alfons, I have something for you." I spoke; Alfons nodded to me as I left the room to get dressed and ready to leave. Walking out of the house I walked down to my apartment and picked up the gift for Alfons before going to my bathroom and grabbing my pills the leaving soon after. Arriving later at Alfonse's house I stood in front of him and gave him the gift; Alfons opened it and smiled, it was a rare book on Astrophysics.

"Oh wow, thank you Edward!" he spoke as he looked up at me "where did you get this!"

"Well, I was looking around a few book stores and managed to come across it, I thought you would like it so I decided to give it to you for Christmas." I smiled back at him; his sister still couldn't help but wonder, Alfons and I to her seemed like much more than friends but she couldn't figure it out. Later that day we all sat at the table for Christmas dinner; it was roast duck with a side of mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, and gravy.

"So Edward how did you and my brother meet?" the way Alfonse's sister asked made it seem like we were dating, we are but no one knew that, I blinked and looked up at her.

"We met each other in the factory Alfons works at." I answered as if the question didn't bug me to the slightest bit; she nodded before speaking again.

"Hmm… And how long have you two been sleeping like that?" she asked with her eyes closed, I almost choked on my drink as Alfons froze in his chair.

"Uh… What are you talking about, sleep like what?" I asked with a light blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know, the way you two were sleeping last night." She continued to ask, their mother and father kept silent as the color from mine and Alfonse's faces drained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spoke quickly.

"Yeah sis, what in the world are you talking about?" Alfons asked.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, the both of you do." She seemed determined to figured out our secret and expose it to their family; setting down the silver were I was using I stood up.

"I think I should go. I'll see you later Alfons." I spoke as I turned to leave.

"Edward wait." Alfons stood up to face me as I left his house; he turned to his sister.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't I have a friend with out you scaring them away!" he yelled at her.

"Brother, I walked into your bedroom to him straddling you, and so did mom. I'm sure he's more than a friend." She insisted' Alfons blushed brightly before storming after me; I had been walking rather quickly so I was already two thirds of the way there by the time that Alfons had left. Arriving at my house I set my pills on the dinning room table before shedding my coat and scarf then retreating to the bathroom for a much needed bathroom break; Alfons arrived not long after and entered the house.

"Edward?" he called out and noticed the pills on the table, blinking with slight confusion he picked the up and looked at them.

"Pills; but what are they for?" he looked for the name on the side of the orange bottle.

"Flunitrazepam, sleeping pills?" he spoke to himself the pills were obviously gotten through a prescription since they were name brand, hearing the bathroom door open he saw me walk out.

"Alfons, shouldn't you be with your family?" I asked.

"Yes but I wanted to be alone with you for a bit. Why do you have sleeping pills Edward?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"Oh uh, they're nothing." I quickly tried to convince him other wise as I took the bottle from his hand took it into the bathroom and put them back in the medicine cabinet.

"Edward, brand name prescribed sleeping pills aren't nothing." Alfons was concerned and I didn't blame him for being so; if it where him I would have been worried as well.

"Fine, I'm an insomniac. The sleep doctor I go to prescribed them to me so I can sleep. With out them, I can't get to sleep." I sighed as I leaned on a chair of the dinner table.

"Y-you're an insomniac, why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he walked towards me, he didn't look mad but really concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you or be even more of a burden." I answered him as my head hung low.

"Is that why I found you sleeping outside?" he asked once more.

"Yes, I took the pills since I haven't slept in days, and then decided to take a walk and enjoy the scenery; I guess I kind of forgot it doesn't take long for the pills to kick in." I spoke as he walked up to me and lifted my chin up, leaning forward acting like he was going to kiss me, his eyes half lidded.

"I'm glad I found you Edward…" he spoke softly as he pressed his lips to mine, both of our eyes closed, after about five seconds the kiss was broken and the two of us looked at each other.

"Pack your bags Edward, you're coming back home with me, where you belong." He smiled; I nodded as I got my suit case and began packing.

"Don't forget your pills." Alfons called out with a chuckle.

"I know I know." I spoke as I grabbed them and put them in my bag, after a few minutes I was completely packed and ready to go. The two of us left the building and went down to our home, when we got there his family was playing cards. His sister stared at me as I walked in with my suit case in hand and as I walked over to my room which I had kept locked. Unlocking it I enter it and set my suitcase on the bed and began to unpack, I looked at the desk across from my bed and all the spare limbs I had set up just incase if the ones I was using broke. My brother's helmet from when he was in the armor and from when I last saw him was sitting next to an unopened bottle of Champagne.

"Alfons, why is he here again?" Sophie asked.

"He lives here; he was just giving us space so I could have sometime with you guys." Alfons explained. Walking out of my room, I had my sleeve rolled up revealing my prosthetic; though it looked real the skin tone of it is lighter than that of my real skin.

"Hey Alfons, I still have the bottle of Champagne that Gracia got me when I first arrived here, maybe we could all have a small Christmas party." I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, how about to you guys?" Alfons turned and asked his family.

"Oh how wonderful, that does sound like a delightful idea." His mother spoke with excitement, his sister and father nodded in agreement. I noticed his sister kept staring at me, and it wasn't the look she had earlier, it was like a smirk as if she's stripping me with her eyes. Walking to the kitchen I could still feel her eyes staring at me, mayhap the reason she started that whole argument during dinner was for the reason of jealousy, no one for sure and I didn't want to pry.

Grabbing five cups I set them out the others entered the kitchen; grabbing the bottle opened I pulled the cork out with a loud pop as some of the Champagne spilled out onto the floor. I then poured some into the glasses and handed them to each person.

"A toast to family and to friends!" Alfons spoke as everyone touched glasses and took a sip of the Champagne. About half way through the party Alfonse's mother and father decided to take leave and go out on a date, leaving me and Alfons alone wit his sister.

"Man, this party was a good idea, don't you two agree?" Alfons asked.

"Hell yeah!" I chuckled being buzzed from the alcohol.

"Hehe, yeah." His sister replied, Alfons also noticed how she seemed to stare at me; it bugged him to the slightest extent. Wiggling about after pouring a new half cupful of Champagne I nuzzled up to Alfons with a goofy smile; Alfons blinked and chuckles as he pats my back.

"A little friendly I see." He spoke before whispering to me "Listen, you can sleep in my room tonight so we can have a little fun." I nodded before drinking a bit more. A few more hours later Alfons had been inform that his parents are staying at a hotel tonight, now both Alfons and I drunk and Alfonse's sister surprisingly sober. Lying next to Alfons on the couch I nuzzled up to him once more, Alfons looked at me and pulled me close with a smile. His sister blinked in confusion but figured some people act like this when they're drunk.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Try not to have to much fun you two." She joked as she left to her room, but she wasn't going to sleep; turning to Alfons I smiled.

"Is it time?" I asked, neither of us realizing she had just gone to the kitchen and really just wanted proof on something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That it is…" Alfons smiled to me as he leaned forward and pressed his lip to mine in a deep passionate kiss. Pushing forward he pushed me to the couch and got on all fours over me before sitting up on his knees and taking off his shirts, reaching forward he undid mine and pulled it off my form that's when she realized her assumptions were right and that I had prosthetics. A look of surprise was on her face as we went further with our erotic display. Leaning forward once more we deeply and passionately kissed once more, our tongues weaving around each other as Alfons reached down and began to stroke my already erect length through my pants; in the kitchen his sister couldn't help but to stare.

I couldn't help but to softly grunt and bite my lower lip in pleasure, reaching up I undid the button and zipper on his pants before sliding the straps from his suspenders off his shoulders and down his arms, letting his pants slide off his body revealing his white boxers and his as well, already erect length. Alfons did the same after a few minutes, the both of us now in our boxers Alfons stood up and picked me up bridle style and took me to his room and locked the door. Sophie being quite stunned from the display she just saw decided to finally go to her room.

Laying me down on the bed he wiggled out of his boxers, watching him I did the same; hopping onto the bed he licked at my chest and lightly suckled my nipple. Sitting up I nibbled at his neck and lightly licked at it with a heavy pant of pleasure as Alfons reached down my body and began to fondle me lightly.

"Alfons… I want to feel you inside me…" I panted as I spoke to him, Alfons nodded as he pushed my legs up. Leaning downward he began to lick at my entrance, grunting I let out soft moans of pleasure. Moving his tongue upward he lightly began to lick and suckle my sack. Grunting more almost not being able to take the teasing anymore.

"Komm fick mich schon!" I shouted speaking German, I had taken classes since I got here and that was three years ago; Alfons smirked and sat up to me.

"Wie wäre ich Ihnen mehr ärgern, dann können wir richtig zur Sache..." Alfons spoke right back to me; grunting I dealt with it. After a few minutes I was good and ready for it.

"Come on!" I shouted not being able to take anymore; Alfons finally gave in going forward he licked at my length to lubricate it, grunting and glaring down at him. Chuckling he sat up over me, positioning bother of our bodies he slid my length into him, loud moans escaped my mouth as he moved his body on and off my length, Alfons himself couldn't help but to moan and grunt in pleasure as he slid my length in and out of his body. Reaching forward I grabbed Alfonse's length and began to stroke it to cause him even more pleasure; it was like angels singing hearing Alfons moan loudly as our bodies became one. My thrusts slowly began to over power Alfonse's movement; looking down at me could tell I wanted control for once.

"E-Edward…? Mmmm… Would you like to-… Ch-change positions?" Has asked in between moans; getting up he looked at me "What p-position?" he asked.

"Doggy…" I smirked I he watched Alfons position himself before beginning again, thrusting hard into him, but not to hard so not to hurt him. Grabbing onto his hips I began to get faster as my climax began to reach.

"Alfons…!" I spoke loudly, calling his name in pleasure; Alfons loved that.

"Edward…!" Alfons called back as he began to leak pre onto his bed.

"Ahh…! I'm gonna cum!" I spoke as I plunged as deep as I could then soon after filling his insides with my thick warm seed, my lip lightly bleeding from biting it so much; Alfons let out a loud moan as I filled him, his own shooting onto the bed sheets. Pulling out I fell back onto the bed, panting heavily; Alfons sat up and looked at me.

"Don't worry about the clothes, I'll get them for you." I spoke as he sat up and got his boxer on; slipping out of the room he walked into the living room and began to pick up their clothes.

"Hello Edward…" I flinched as Sophie's voice wrung through my ears, turning I saw her sitting in the chair with the lamp on, she was wearing sexy laundry. A strong blush fell over my face as I saw her.

"Um… Sophie…?" I spoke with confusion.

"Just friends huh? Then if we're just friends then why don't you do the things you do to him, to me?" she asked with a flirtatious tone; backing away I put my hands in the air for defense.

"Um, Sophie, I think you have the wrong idea-" she cut off my speech by putting a finger to my lips.

"Shhh… No words, just actions…" she smirks as she pushed me to the floor and stands over me on all fours.

"A-Alfons!" I called out; she quickly put her hand over my mouth as she held my other wrist to the floor; Alfons rushed to the door way.

"Edward?" he looked and notice him and his sister. "Sophie! What are you doing! Get off him!" ran over and pushed her off me and helped me up.

"What, I can't get some of the action? He fucks you why can't he fuck me!" she shouted.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Alfons shouted back at her as he held me close, I blushed at him and admired his strength. Sophie looked at him in shock as Alfons stood me up and we walked into his room. Sitting down as his bed I watched as Alfons lay down.

"Come on Ed, lay down, you need rest." He smiled to me.

"I'm not sleepy, but I'll at least lay with you." I smiled to him, forgetting about my medicine to help me sleep. Hours past and I got little sleep, the morning came and I was looking out the window at the snow covered city. Hearing the front door open Alfons snapped awake and looked at me.

"Ed, did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"No not really." I answered him softly.

"Oh no wonder, your medicine; we totally forgot about it." Alfons spoke; he looked at me, my body looked tired, I was pale and had large bags under my eyes.

"I'll be fine, I can make it through the day." I smiled.

"If you say so Edward." Alfons replied as he got his clothes on "Do you want some coffee?" he asked as he walked to the bed room door.

"Sure." I answered as he left the room; Alfons grabbed my pills and took two out before going to the kitchen and starting the coffee maker. After a few minutes he crushed up the pills into my coffee mug and poured the coffee into it and prepare my drink. I left Alfons room and sat at the dining room table as his parents walked in and did the same.

"Oh, good morning boys, how did the two of you sleep?" His mother asked.

"I slept pretty well." Alfons spoke as he set my coffee mug in front of me and sipped from his.

"I didn't sleep to well, but I'll be fine." I spoke before sipping my coffee as well, completely unaware that Alfons had drugged it. After about five minutes I began to feel very drowsy, like I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Alfons dear, is he ok?" his mother asked softly; Alfons leaned in close to whisper to her.

"He's an insomniac, I had to get him to take his medicine some way. And the only way I could think of was drugging his coffee." Alfons whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh dear." She spoke before turning to look at me; I looked as if I was ready to pass out.

"I think I'm gonna go-…" I spoke cutting off as I stood up collapsing, Alfons quickly set down his coffee cup and caught me before I could fall to the floor.

"Well, I'm going to take him to his room so he can rest." Alfons spoke as he picked me up bridle style once more and carried me to my room; moving the comforter to once side he laid me down and covered me with them before going over to close the curtains over my window. Leaving my room he left the door cracked open like always; joining his family at the table he got himself a bowel of cereal as his mother made eggs and toast for her and her husband. About three to four hours later I stirred awake and sat up.

Realizing that Alfons might have put my pills into my coffee it made me somewhat irritated, but I decided not to go on about it. Getting out of bed I left my room and saw a note addressed to me on the coffee table, picking it up I began to read it; it informed that everyone had gone out for lunch and will be back around 1. Looking at the clock it read 12:30 PM; finding myself some free time for the next 30 minutes I sat down and debated what I should do, getting up and grabbing my coat I decided to take a walk in the park. Leaving the house I left a not for Alfons just incase if I wasn't home by the time they got back.

Entering a park my pockets contained the notes I had spent three years working on; wondering past the people I found the most secluded area and began to sketch out the arrays I had on the papers in the snow, I knew it might not work but it was worth a try. After a few minutes I finally finished as stood up to look at it, using an ice sickle from a tree I pricked my finger and watched as a little blood dripped from my finger onto the array, placing my hands on it, nothing happened. Then upon hearing children drawing closer I turn my back to look around, then the array lit up, indicating someone on the other side was trying to do the same as him.

Turning to see the gate opening behind me, it startled me to see my brother, Al, in the flesh, Winry, Roy, Hawkeye and everyone else fall through it. I let out a slight holler as I turned and darted away, the others looking up at me as I ran.

"Was that-…?" Al asked.

"I dunno, but here's only one way to find out." Roy stood up and chased after me, the others soon fallowing behind.

"Where are we!" Winry called out; I could hear her voice which only made me run faster, exiting the part I reached the slippery side walk, almost falling on my ass I kept my balance before looking both way and dart quickly across the icy street, avoid cars and trucks; it was a good thing I lived so close to the part, but at the same time wasn't so good since the very people I wanted to see are chasing me down. Quickly unlocking the door I turned softly to look back at them, that's when they we sure it was me.

"Edward?" Winry spoke in surprise as I got the door unlocked and rushed into the house. Alfons and his family were already home looking up I saw them staring at me in confusing way.

"Hey Edward is everything ok? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." Alfons spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bad traffic I almost got hit." I lied as I stood up straight, feeling it best not to tell Alfons about what just happened; walking past them I put my coat and sweater away before going to my room; opening the curtains and the window to get some fresh air, looking out I saw them. It almost scared me to know what happened, I wasn't expecting it at all. The fear came from the fact that none of them knew of my life here, my boyfriend Alfons, my insomnia, the entire situation; I feared how they'd react to it.

"Edward, are you sure you're ok? May I come in?" Alfonse's voice wrung through my door as he knocked; walking over to the door I opened it and let him in only to close it behind him and lean against the window sill, unaware that they all were staring up at me, my prosthetic looking real made them believe that I had my limbs back.

"I'm fine, I just wanted a little alone time really. But I would much rather spend this time with you." I smiled.

"You know I care about you Edward, now come on, let's go to the store to get today's dinner." He smiled and took my hand as we walked out to get our coats.

"We're going to get dinner, we'll be back in a bit." Alfons called out as the two of us left the house; all of them, Al, Winry, Roy, and everyone else watched as Alfons and eye left the house, we were walking side by side, looking happy as we spoke to each other; the others fallow quickly behind us.

"So, Edward what do you think we should have for dinner tonight?" Alfons asked.

"Hmm… If there are any this season we could have crab, but if not how about Shepherd's Pie?" I answered.

"Sounds good to me." He turned and smiled to me, I myself turning back to him with a smile; they had never seen me so close to someone like this before, it came as a shock to them. Approaching the crosswalk Alfons took my hand and we walked across the slippery road to the market; that was another thing they didn't expect.

"This is weird, I haven't Fullmetal act like this before with anyone else but his brother." Roy spoke, the others nodded in agreement.

"This is strange, it's not like Brother at all." Al spoke as they fallowed us; they kept out of view of Alfons and I as we shopped, before they knew it we were done and heading back home. From what they saw, I acted completely different now. When we arrived we went inside, Alfons let me in first the turned as saw them across the street.

"What strange clothing, kind of reminds me of the outfit I found you in Edward." Alfons spoke.

"Hmm?" I turned to him as Alfons pointed to them. "Shit!" I spoke as I darted inside.

"Edward, wait, what's wrong!" they watched as Alfons darted after me inside the house. I stormed off to my room once more as Alfons quickly fallowed behind me.

"Edward!" Alfons called as he stopped me from shutting the door to my room so he could get in; Alfons entered my room and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on Edward, do you know those people?" he asked with a bout of worry.

"I do know them. The tell man with the black here is my superior." I spoke as I pointed out the window to Roy, "My brother Alphonse in the one is the red jacket, my auto mail mechanic is the young girl with the long blond hair, and the other in the blue uniforms are my superior's worker bees." Sighing I turned to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alfons asked.

"I didn't see them before, I didn't even know they were there." I looked at him, my expression change to that of a little worry.

"Edward, why do you look so worried?" Alfons couldn't help but to ask.

"Because I don't want them to find out about us, I'm afraid of how they would react to it." I spoke softly as I leaned against the window sill again; Alfons stepped forward and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's ok Edward, I'll always love you no matter what they do to, and I'll always be here for you." Alfons reassured me, a smile fell over my face as we held each other there, again unaware of them staring at us through the window. Pulling back I looked Alfons in the eyes before pressing my lips to his for a soft but passionate kiss, after breaking it I smiled widely to him as he smiled back at me.

"I love you too Alfons, I always will." I answered back to him with a soothing cool tone.


End file.
